Primary
by Someonething94
Summary: The never-ending "What If" scenario as seen from the eyes that chance from green to yellow and back again. OC multi-pairings
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Blood Plus

I do own this what-if situation.

* * *

"Oh green eyed girl in all of her glory given no one to love but her sisters. One living the high life of an aristocrat the other living that of a lab rat. Oh green eyed girl, only a servant, always true always loyal," Amshel muttered to himself with a small smirk on his face as the young girl entered Diva's chamber ahead of him. Surely his sweet, beloved Diva would sing a song about her eventually. "Katarina, dear girl, why do you serve us so loyally?" He questioned curiously as she motioned for him to enter the room. At times Diva was safe to no one, not even her future first Chevalier.

The small adolescent turned to face the man with innocent curiosity and blinked her big green eyes. "All I know is to follow and to serve," she responded in a monotone voice, still in a daze from her long night's sleep. "Are you unhappy with my handiwork, Sir?" Katarina wondered gently from the corner of the room as Amshel went about the room for his research.

He tsk-tsked at her and chuckled softly finding the youngest of the three sisters to be far from bland. He swept imaginary hair from his face and lit a candle so he could better see his notes. Even after thinking about it for a while, he couldn't decide on what to say to the young mind. Finally the right words came to him, "Are you unhappy with your handiwork, Miss Katarina?" The man couldn't see the vampire girl being the least bit dissatisfied with her own work, so her answer must be the same as his. He assumed a simple "No, Katarina, I am not unhappy with your work," would do, not for a prying mind like hers. The girl had to know every little thing she could and she wished to learn as quickly as she could to be of the best assistance to her masters. More questions would fall out of her mouth if he were to respond with something so simple.

Her brows furrowed over those bright, green eyes that held great fascination with just about anything they caught a glimpse of. Her face twisted into an oddly cute pout, one he wished he could see on his test subject much more often than the once in a life time chance. "Yes," replied Katarina bluntly as she folded her arms across her chest and fidgeted uncomfortably at her response.

This was not an answer the researcher was expecting to hear. The seemingly perfect servant girl was unhappy with her own work, how odd. Instead of saying anything he hummed a short little tune to himself as he continued with his research.

The blue eyed girl began her screaming for the day, causing Katarina to cringe and cover her ears, shuffling in distress. Sounds seemed to be so vivid for her, even through her chores she could hear Saya practicing the cello or her other sister singing to herself. Any sign of pain from the two and the green eyed girl acted as if she were going to be sick or die a horrible and painful death. "Please, Amshel, not today," Katarina finally began to plead as she hugged herself tightly and tried to become one with the stones that made up the corner wall of the room where she stood obediently.

The man was unable to tell if she was sensitive to the signs of pain or if she staged it all to stop her sister's pain. He turned to her, staring at her with his dark eyes for a long while before finally raising a brow, "Are you trying to tell me what to do, Katarina?"

The black haired girl read his words as a threat and quickly shook her head, trying to regain her composure. When he took a step forward she went to climb out one of the windows and looked back to see concern on his face. Of course he would be worried, no one wanted to be in trouble for pushing the young girl out the window, especially if she was to be injured. Her feet hit the outside wall and thrust her away from the building. Katarina clamped her eyes shut, afraid to watch as she would hit the ground.

Amshel raced to the window and leaned out to see that the young girl had been caught by a visitor. Said visitor was Nathan Mahler a man of super-human abilities. "Tell me what a lovely young lady such as yourself is doing hopping out of chambers in such an ugly dress," Nathan addressed the green eyed girl.

"Are you two alright?" Amshel called out the window, still recuperating from his own anxiety and the possible loss of the girl.

Katarina stared up at the black haired man with wide, scared eyes then swallowed hard and broke free from the blond's hold. Upon her feet hitting the ground she kicked off her shoes in record time and raced off from the site all together. Nathan chuckled as he watched her disappear then turned his attention to the man in the tower. "It would seem you've scared her off. I'm Nathan Mahler, I would assume you're Amshel. Joel told me about you."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Blood Plus

I do own this what-if situation.

* * *

The newcomer stayed for a long time, long enough to watch as the girls stopped aging. The blond man stayed long enough to watch as Hagi grew up. He was there to witness research on the green eyed girl's blood and how her blood reacted to her sisters' blood. Nathan Mahler was there long enough to realize that she was a mediator, a pacifist unless provoked, and a guardian. Katarina would be a problem if the other two began to fight. But most importantly, she would not let them leave the zoo.

Shortly after Hagi arrived a researcher named Derek, from a small country on the Southern border of Poland joined as a researcher at the zoo. His skin looked pasty white and gleamed as if it were wax. His eyes twinkled hazel and his hair was slightly curly and chestnut colored. There was a smell about him that was somehow intriguing and namelessly mysterious that always drew the youngest queen near. In Katarina's eyes he was mysterious which equaled suspicious and dangerous. In a sense, she was right. He was curious, and sneaky as well as a thief at times. Even when he was specifically told not to go to the tower, he did so anyway.

One night the brunet had made the mistake of lighting his way to the tower before going to bed. Katarina's interest had been stricken and she hid in his wardrobe which he never used, though it was always ajar. When he thought everyone was asleep, he left for the tower only to have the ageless girl following him. There was a key in his hand, she had noticed, it was the same one Joel and Amshel and the more trusted researchers would use to enter her sister's cell. As she followed in her nightgown, she was not aware that she too was being tagged.

By the time they had arrived at the door to the blue eyed girl's room in the tower, Katarina was relieved that she had not worn her shoes. Derek reached for the key in his in his hand and smiled at himself with fascination and wonder as to what was behind the locked door. "Sir," Katarina addressed him as she neared him from the stairs, "I really don't think you should be doing that." Her arms were folded over her chest and her nightgown followed her movements with graceful ease. She very well could have been mistaken for a ghost with hauntingly green eyes had he not run into her by mistake before.

She had his attention and he turned to face her slowly. "And why would that be?" He asked, only growing more eager to find out what was behind the door that was so important to have it locked away with only one key. He guessed it could wait long enough for him to finish a conversation with the cryptic servant girl. Katarina did not seem to pose a threat in Derek's eyes, no, she was a foolish young woman who made the idiotic choice to not marry or be betrothed at a young age into a family where she could have had a much better suitor rather than none at all. Being a woman, he saw her as no threat at all, a weak, inferior human being who was going no where in life.

The girl offered up a small smile as she approached him and took the key from his hands then backed away a little. "Inside that room is something or someone very dangerous," explained Katarina as she held the key firmly in her hands. When Derek looked as if he was about to take the key from her, the girl quickly placed it in her mouth and swallowed it up. "I cannot allow you to have this key," she said tranquilly before turning on her bare heel and gliding away.

Derek seemed to have something else in mind. He wanted to scare the servant girl enough to put her in her place. Then man grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, his free hand held a knife to her neck. "Just who do you think you are? Whatever is in there may be dangerous to you, but I'm a man-"

"Actually, nothing in that room is dangerous to me," Katarina interrupted quickly as she stared up at him with a stoic expression despite the knife against her throat, "just you."

"Aren't you scared?" Derek demanded, letting the knife taste a bit of her blood. When she shook her head in the negative, he growled at her. "Why the hell not?" The man scowled and pressed her further into the wall.

The girl grunted a little, adrenaline was beginning to fill her veins as she winced at the lack of room for her lungs in her chest. It was getting hard to breath and the knife digging into her neck was getting irritating. Katarina had to remind herself that she had seen worse happen to her blue eyed sister, and even Saya had been cut before only to heal moments later. Her green eyes squinted shut before opening to reveal glowing yellow irises for the first time. The servant girl pushed forward causing the knife to slice into her neck more and forcing Derek to back away and nearly fall over.

Before she could further her attack, Nathan Mauler appeared beside her, holding her back. "Now, now dear, let's get that key out and give him some credit," He said and shoved a hand through her stomach. Blood spilled all over the stone floor and a few droplets landed on Derek. The yellow eyed girl would have screamed, but Nathan seemed to have muted her. Finally after some time of digging though the queen's anatomy, his hand exited the wound with the same key she had swallowed. Without anything to support her, the girl fell to the ground holding her stomach mutely before finally letting out a small whimper.

Just when Derek made a move to run away from the duo, Katarina reached out and firmly gripped his leg. She pulled him down and pinned him to the floor. Her feet stood on his wrists her hand pulled his hair one way and made his neck more available. Her glowing eyes were heavily lidded as she bit into his neck and began to feed. Once she had had enough blood to heal her wounds and then some, the girl simply lay down with her ear to the man's heart. Letting the soothing rhythm calm her, she stared up at the slowly dying man that was under her. His smell was so alluring, his blood was the same, but the way it pumped through his veins and ran his heart was so relaxing.

Then the door to the blue queen opened revealing the scene of gore to Amshel and Amshel to the yellow queen and her company. "What is this?" The black haired man questioned as he shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Mine," mumbled Katarina drowsily still using the man as a pillow.

"Only a young woman caring for a man in his last moments of life," Nathan cooed as he watched the girl with a small smile. Then he added, "It's only natural, Amshel. Though I do think he would make a lovely chevalier, don't you?"

The tall man fought back a shiver, this man gave him the chills. "So that was the purpose of making him curious," he muttered to himself. "Perhaps we should be set on finding her a chevalier, I doubt she will take to this man," Amshel finally announced to Nathan after a long, thoughtful silence.

Nathan only stayed as he was, adoring the girl and her prey. How heartwarming he must have thought the sight was. Maybe it reminded him of earlier times with his own queen to serve, no one would ever know. Amshel drew near, but kept his distance in case Katarina would become feral at his presence. It would seem she had already fallen asleep. With each exhale she hummed. "I'll take care of her, you should clean this up," Nathan finally decided calmly. Then he swept the sleeping queen into his arms and disappeared.


End file.
